Of Knights & Heroes
by Mase992
Summary: War wages across the once prosperous land of Hyrule. A traitor's plans have brought forth disaster and the remaining Children of Destiny must stand up to their roles as saviors. But what's more important when it comes to feelings or duty? LxZ
1. Prologue

(A/N): I've been working on this new story for two years now and now I believe it's polished enough for you guys to start reading it. I hope you enjoy the plot and the characters that appear in this story. OKH (Of Knights & Heroes) contains characters from the Zelda mangas (especifically Oracle of Ages and Seasons) and the geography is based on Twilight Princess's version of Hyrule wii-wise (of course there are invented regions and also some details based on Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask). This can also be considered to a point as a crossover with Fire Emblem just because I use or mention some characters or stories, even lands from those series. I still hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda characters. Also, take note that in this story there'll be characters from the different Zelda mangas and Fire Emblem, alright? I don't own those characters either.

---

**Of Knights & Heroes**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**Prologue**

Hell. It was hell. Flames spiraled everywhere, casting an ominous blanket of scorching oranges atop rooftops. They consumed what was left of the wrecked houses and vaporized the remaining corpses. The stench of the carcasses' burning flesh spread like a deadly perfume across the erratic streets as wood cackled, feeding the hungry, unfriendly fire.

Silhouettes of people sped through the ruins of their homes and their neighbors'. Panicking they ran and screamed and cried. Some tried to take leftover items for their escape journey but all of them had to leave all possessions behind. Was saving a curiosity that would grace its owner with wealth and power really be worth risking his life? I thought not.

Smoke engulfed the remaining houses, as chaos set loose on the once peaceful Kakariko Village.

Swift and keenly, distinctive silhouettes dashed through the smoke and brought silence upon the fleeing villagers with naught but a swing of their blades. The grass grew red and the people were yet more terrorized by the deadly deeds. Savage figures leapt from trees and from behind boxes to strike the unprotected. They were dark women. Emotionless eyes, deadly agility, broad factions and lean, trained bodies that had been exposed to the harshness of another land; the forsaken land of the Desert Province. Those women were trained and accustomed to killing and were the feared enemies that the Royal army had been fighting back for months. But their efforts had grown meeker, thus leaving a breach on their defenses, Hence the enemy's ease of disrupting their formations and advancing toward the unprotected province of Eldin.

The Kakariko people feared this attack would happen but time was not their ally and the attack came earlier than expected. Ambushed, the Gorons had no time to fight back and the path to the village was blocked. Other creatures had no word in this conflict, specifically a "proud tribe of brutes" as the dark females used to call them.

Amidst the sparks and the passing shadows of running people, ran a child and his family composed of only three: him, his mother, and his one-year-old brother. They skidded through the well-known alleys of their ruined hometown and avoided the parties of the armed, dark-skinned women from the desert. The little boy though, was not able to avert his gaze from the bloody scenes that unveiled before his eyes. His mind was scarred forever by the deadly images of well-known friends and neighbors being slaughtered easily by those fatales.

He squeaked aghast as crimson puddles defiled the earth like mud changing the soil. He couldn't cry or feel angered at the destruction of his home and life style. He was only five and as pure and innocent a child of that age may be, he had no word on the occurring massacre either.

"The weak have no say in this war," said those women before they stroke down their victims, impaling them with fierce iron. The young Hylian boy of 5 heard that sentence over and over as he followed his mother away from danger. He never did recall Kakariko being so big and endless as it was at that moment. He spun his head back and glanced at what he was leaving behind: his house, his friends, his life; his everything. But thinking in that manner wasn't a child's way of doing it and he only questioned, as children do, why this terrible fate had befallen them; twisting everybody's destines or ending them. He yelped exhausted of seeing all those cold-blooded acts one after the other and stopped running. It was tiring. He didn't want to see more so he covered his blue eyes and sobbed to his powerless self.

Thankfully, and as in response to his questions and fears there came a soothing hand that rubbed his blond hair from his tattered face and then guided him inside the safety of a torn barn. Few animals remained in that place: only two horses were left inside, wrapped to some poles and one was dead.

Falling on the smooth hay that remained, the young male laid there motionless as all the tension straining his muscles loosened and faded. His limp legs stretched the farthest they could, reminding their owner they were still usable. His energies drained, the boy lulled himself to sleep despite the terrors of the real world.

As soon as his eyes merged, hazy pictures of past and happy days flowed into his mind. Unconsciously he grasped the hay supporting him as his mother sat down next to his sleeping form. She had locked the entrance to the maimed barn and placed her second child next to his sibling. Both slept soundly, breathing quickly because of the stress.

Dreams and memories shattered his mind and if he had been awake he would've burst into tears. Meals at home, walks by the gorge, games with the other children, pestering a lady's cuckoos, and sword lessons with his Father floated around his mind like fragments of a broken mirror; shattered by a thrown rock.

He whimpered.

Another memory, and not a very merry one, flowed into his dream world. He remembered it was rainy day, hence him playing indoors with his baby brother. His Mother had been outside retrieving the clothes from the hanger while his Father was on duty at Castle Town, far to the east. The atmosphere of Kakariko had been gloomy all day as the first caravans of refugees assembled and soon left the town. All of his friends had already been ordered to leave and by all means they had obeyed with not a moment's haste. Many armor-clad men like his Father had arrived to Kakariko since early in the morning and were saying that by some "royal decree whatever it was thing for their own safety..." everyone was prone to pack and leave to settlements near the Castle in three days time. His Mother hadn't liked the idea at all and said she was reluctant to leave home for she believed that the battalions on the frontier to the desert would hang on. Of course, he didn't quite grasp the meaning of her words. For what is war to children? Nothing. True, true.

It was then when a party of armored men riding gallant steeds and carrying long staffs with ruby flags flowing proudly despite the ominous weather rode to the occupied lady carrying drenched clothes.

The leader of the group descended from his horse with rushed elegance and headed to her. Removing the withered-from-use-helm from his scalp, a man in his mid-twenties revealed his tarred skin and tired eyes. The road to Kakariko had been a long and fatiguing one, especially on times of war and constant ambushing. He carried a stern expression.

"My Lady Lorette Halbe... it is my grim duty to carry the news of your husband's somber fate..." He placed the helmet against his soiled breastplate and looked at his feet. The flags with the sacred Hylian emblem continued flowing proudly against the wind's gushing current.

The thunders rumbled fiercely above the adults' heads as water poured down on them.

The lady remained still, staring coldly at the bowing messenger, interpreting his words of anguish and death. Her hands hardly quivered as realization dove into her, kicking the air out of her lungs and stressing over her azure eyes. Then the clothes she held fell.

"Erol died...?"

The man nodded gravely, still looking down.

"A honorable sacrifice he did: died defending our beloved Queen and heiress."

"Who was the one responsible...?" replied her shaky voice. The braids wrapped around the knot on the top of her wheat hair slowly loosened due to the moist and suffocating air until long trends of golden hair trailed freely down her soaked shoulders.

Hissing he responded, "That damn traitor Dragmire Ganondorf...!"

The air seemed to become more suffocating by the sole mention of _the_ name. The lady's unreadable eyes peered through the mourning knight.

"I see."

"Erol was my equal, my Captain, and your husband..." there was a long pause. "But there will be a time to mourn for his loss later my lady." He straightened himself. "Now, I have come to evacuate you and your children before this village is raided by the increasing Gerudo troops."

Silence.

"If you don't leave now that child of yours will be found easily and hanged over to Dragmire so he can kill him as he pleases."

"Link is not who you think he is. That mark is only a misinterpretation. It has no meaning."

"Try to understand Lorette! He's one of the Children of Destiny and must be protected from danger at all costs!"

"I've said enough. There's no concrete reason as to why he would be persecuted by those bastards."

"Then you're saying that you'll hand them the fate of Hyrule on a plate!"

"Then it'll be on a golden plate."

Cursing the knight didn't reply to that.

"Sir Orsun, I demand that you leave immediately. I don't care if you were sent specifically by the King to retrieve my family and me and I don't care if my husband and you were knights of the same squadron or friends. I know what I'm doing and I know how to take care of my boys. My children will not be tools for the war and serve as mediocres to the King who wasn't even able to save his own wife or daughter."

"Erol would have wanted what's best for you. He would have wished for your safety, My Lady."

She scoffed. "I think I know what my husband would have wanted for us! As an ex-knight myself I know how your laws and guidelines work, Orsun. I know how the monarchy operates and I know the results. Erol was proof of the ending tools of the war will go through."

"As I said, he protected the third Child of Destiny with his life. The bearer of the crest of Wisdom: Princess Zelda."

"He certainly gained peace from the Goddesses."

"Lorette. I'm not going to beg for your rationality but if I have to take those children from you by force for the sake of our kingdom then I'll do so."

Her eyes grew sharp and angered. "Leave. Now."

Mostering a disappointed expression, the dark-haired knight placed the helmet back over his head and jumped back on his horse. Adjusting himself on the saddle he glanced down at the lady.

"The boys will be safe at the Castle. Keep that child hidden from the Gerudos until we come back in three days."

He kicked the huffing creature with his heels and spunning around, he speeded with cajole toward the exit of Kakariko, leaving a track of his horse's hooves on the mud. The other riders followed him, trotting past carts and rows of people heading to a safer place.

The lady, who responded to the name of Lorette sighed and returned back inside the house, forgetting the clothes on the ground. More thunder rumbled.

"Mother, what's happening?" the 5 year old ushered.

Her knees couldn't hold her any longer and she fell before her seedlings and hugged them, sobbing silently.

The rain muffled the sound of her cries.

"Raven..."

Blue eyes lazily opened as the boy returned to the blood and cruelty of reality and of _today_, not a memory from three days before. He covered his long ears, keeping himself from hearing the noise from outside.

"Raven, please be still."

"Why won't the screams stop Mother?" he whined.

The blonde lady's eyes darkened. If only she had listened to Orsun when there was time, then her children wouldn't be going through these traumatic events.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging him against her chest. Her second child who rested on the hay too suddenly started moaning and scrunched his baby face as soon as he slipped from dreamland. He stretched his stubby limbs and tried reaching for his Mother. The boy and his Mother turned to him but their attention was drawn to the mark on the baby's left hand: a golden triangle. It had been there since the day he was born: one year ago.

Lorette glanced at the mark coldly before she took the boy back within her arms and wrapped him with the warmth of her shawl.

"Hush Link. No need to cry. Sleep my boy, sleep." She hummed as she used to daily, when the days weren't as dark.

The silence was broken as another scream boomed from outside their hiding place, slightly died down by the sound of thunder rumbling and the eager pace of falling raindrops against the wooden roof.

Cowering, the family made as much distance as they could from the door, and were giving their backs to the only living horse on the barn. The speckled mount neighed tiredly. The sound of hooves outside of the stable chilled them to their core. In fear that the young ones might scream and therefore reveal their location, Lorette covered the boy's mouth and tried to keep as silent as possible so they wouldn't get caught and the infant would remain asleep.

The breath of the dark ones' horse reached their noses as shadows crept by the fissures of the tired walls. The door shook as soon as it was forced and almost opened. They held their breath. Then, all movement ceased and the sound of hooves galloping away reached them.

It was too soon for them to relax for another thunder rumbled nearby, scaring the horse inside. It's neighing and prancing violently woke the sleeping child who cried loudly, thus revealing the survivors' hiding place.

Once again, and with no way to hide themselves, the door shooked violently as it was finally pried open, revealing a tall, tan-skinned woman sitting flagrantly on her dark steed. A blade shimmered next to her hip.

"Well, well, what have we here? Three little runaways." She smirked and glanced down at them with devilish pleasure.

With a quick whip of her left arm, she drove her weapon from its scabbard and revealed its iron to the damp moonlight.

Lorette, now on her feet, pulled the boys close to her and handed the whimpering baby to his older brother.

"Mother...?"

"Whatever happens, keep your brother safe and don't let go of him."

The grey horse that had shared their shelter, now calm, had released itself from its ropes earlier due to its constant prancing and it slowly made its way next to the blonde woman and her children.

The baby continued sobbing, drawing the attention of the Gerudo who stared wide-eyed at his revealed hand. She smirked through the veil covering her mouth and released a laugh, "I've found him! The last Child of Destiny! Lord Ganondorf will surely prize me!" And with that, she hurled her steed forward toward the kids.

Gripping the horse's mane tightly, Lorette lunged herself upward and on top of the mammal. Then, she quickly grabbed the boy and placed him before herself. Kicking the animal fiercely on the sides, she forced it to run on the only direction possible: toward the barn's entrance and only exit. There was no time to force a new way out anyways.

The thief stretched her right arm to grasp the baby but was struck by the Mother's fist as they fled past her and her dark mount.

Instinctively, the Gerudo swung her other arm and struck the blonde's side, creating a deep gash on her polished skin.

Grunting, Lorette was able to guide the horse out and in the direction where the village ended and beyond stretched the immense Hyrule Field. The baby continued crying and the older boy screamed for his Mother's health.

Little by little Kakariko Village was left behind and miles of a deserted province spread far and wide. Few bushes and a couple of trees were speckled on each passing distance. Rain splashed their faces as the deep steps of their horse pressed against the ground with speed.

From behind there came the rumbling sound of hooves and the heavy breath of some Gerudos' horses.

"Raven... I can hear them approaching..." grunted the Hylian in pain. "We're not going to make it like this..." Her breaths turned into heavy pants by the minute.

She turned the steed violently toward a pack of trees growing on an edge of the road. She veered so quickly, that even the Gerudos following were stunned for a while, giving them enough time to hide within the dense foliage. She knew she could buy some time for her children.

Her eyes searched across the morning mist covering the woods. A thick blanket of leaves from the trees covered the dark sky. Very few raindrops seeped through them, refreshing the forest. Slowly, she brought the horse to a halt and then dismounted with both

children in her arms.

"Mother, why are we here?"

Hushing him sweetly, she brushed his blond locks and held him closer. "I'm sorry for involving you and your brother in this conflict..." She untangled her fingers from his hair and proceeded to smooth his chubby cheeks. Staring directly at his shining blue eyes, she then kissed him sweetly on the forehead.

"I love you Raven... I just wanted you and Link to live in a peaceful world... in a prosperous Hyrule..."

He couldn't keep quiet anymore; he just wasn't catching up the meaning of her words. "And we will live Mother. You, me, my brother, and Father." Loretta bit her lower lip. "Just like it's always been. So what are you doing Mother?"

She suddenly smiled, "We'll have to say goodbye for a while Raven..."

He shook his head in disbelief, "No! Mother what are you doing?! What about us...?"

He lifted the cooing baby toward his parent and she grabbed him lovingly against her chest. He giggled as soon as he recognized her face. Tears welled up on her eyes at this gesture of affection. His chubby hand stretched itself as it caressed the dirty bangs of hair that covered her worn out face. "Link..." she whispered, hugging him. "You're destined to do great things, even if I don't like it..." the golden crest resonated in response to her acceptance, "I pray for your safety, my child. I love you..."

She kissed his cheeks softly and returned him to his sibling. The stain on her dress was growing bigger and murkier by the minute. Raven noticed this and tears formed in his eyes, trailing down his dirty cheeks. "Mother, don't leave..."

"Raven, my boy..." she forced a smile through her own weeps. She then caressed his cheek, removing a salty droplet. " You must live. You and your brother must live on. Go to Sir Orsun at Castle Town. He will take care of you, I'm sure."

Raven nodded, even though he was still hesitant and not quite understanding what she meant by him "taking care of them".

"Good boy. You must be brave, Raven and please... protect your brother always..."

"Yes Mother." He sniffled. "I promise I'll be strong."

Smiling one last time at him, she hugged them tightly and then proceeded to mount the grey horse once more. They looked at each other for a minute before she kicked the creature on the sides and it sped toward the field where the Gerudos awaited. Raven stood on the same spot, paralyzed and almost ran after her. But he knew he couldn't and shouldn't. He looked down at his nuzzled brother and sighed. He had promised his Mother to keep him safe. Hiding behind some bushes, Raven and Link accommodated themselves to pass the last of the night.

"Bro..." glancing surprised at his young sibling, Raven realized this was Link's first word. He mustered a smile as tears formed in his eyes yet again.

- - -

He woke up the next morning to the sound of thunder. Those thunders turned out to be the steps of horses coming close. He turned to his brother, who was still resting peacefully wrapped with their Mother's shawl. Peering from the leaves dappled with dew, he caught a glimpse of three majestic horses riding toward their bush and stopping abruptly next to it. Fearing they were enemies, Raven tried his best to keep himself hidden from the riders' sight. The sound of metal clanking against the moistened dirt made him peer from his hiding place once more. He didn't recall that the Gerudos wore any formal armor or uniform. Relief flowed through his body when he confirmed they weren't the women from last night. He studied the strangers' bodies, crest, and even their weapons from his spot and recognized the emblem embedded on their breastplates. His Father had one suit identical to theirs. It was the knights! Of course! His Mother had made it to the Castle and brought help! With the thought of reuniting with his Mother, Raven left his place on the bush joyful and stood before the men. They turned at him and he could make out tiredness in their eyes through the small openings of their beaten helmets. Even their steeds looked weary, as their knees trembled slightly. Despite that, they seemed very strong and Raven admired them for a short minute. The leader who had dismounted earlier removed his helmet, revealing his face. Raven could recognize this man as the same one who had come to talk to Mother three days ago. His expression was stern, just like that time.

"Sir... Orsun...?"

A gentle smile smoothed his facade, "Yes. I'm Orsun, Raven Halbe. This place isn't safe, you must come with us. We'll take good care of you from now on. I'm aware that you're tired..."

Raven looked down, "Just a little..."

"Are you or your brother hurt?"

He made a pout and proceeded to carry his brother, "No..."

Orsun smiled at the sight of the resting minor, "That's a relief."

"Where's Mother?! She said she would join us if we got to you!" He stared coldly at the knight, reminding him of the same manner he was treated by Lorette three days ago. "I refuse to go with you if my parents aren't around!"

The man sighed. "Lorette is dead."

His heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean--?"

"Come here... it'll be alright..." he said patting the children. "We got rid of the Gerudos that were attacking her. She was still able to tell us where you were hiding."

"I want to see her..." Raven demanded weakly as he stuffed his face against Orsun's lap, sobbing. He just couldn't believe it. "I want to see her...!"

Orsun hugged them in understanding and then placed them on his steed along with him.

"Shush Raven... you will see her someday I promise, but now we must take you and Link to a safer place. To your new home..."

Smacking the reins against the horse's skin, Orsun commanded his mount to turn and then directed it toward the field. Dust lifted as the steed took the lead and guided the other two riders to the shimmering castle in the dawning distance.


	2. Chapter 1: Butterflies

**Of Knights & Heroes**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**Chapter 1**

**"Butterflies"**

"Where am I...? Am I dead?"

Blond locks covered sky-blue eyes searching their surroundings. Pointed ears listened intently to the fluttering wings of the birds flying above enchanted trees. The owner of said hair, eyes, and ears was a young Hylian boy. He wore a white silk, long sleeved shirt trimmed with golden stitchings. And loose, brown pants covered his middle-length legs. The exquisity of the masterfully sewn garbs and its ornamented design were proof of his nobility.

As he treaded through dew-covered grass, the male recognized the fact that he was lost, somehow, in the middle of an unknown forest. The profuse place was blanketed with an eerie fog as trees swayed back and forth with the cool wind endlessly. A few sleeping buds laid scattered all around the moist ground along with shades of the past twilight. The youngling was careful not to stand on those dormant flowers.

"This is naught but Heaven." Chanted a voice coming from the towering trees. At the sound of said vociferation, the flowers seemed to 'awaken' and its petals fluttered open revealing their identity as resting butterflies. The pale yet attractive insects soared around the gaping boy whose vision was blurred by the amazing quantity of tiny wings surrounding him.

"Get them off me!" he grunted flailing his arms before his face and removing the creatures from his vision.

"All right. It seems you don't like butterflies a lot, do you?" Chirped back the mysterious voice. Soon enough, the white pests scattered from the Hylian. When the boy opened his eyes again he saw how the glassy surface of a lake revealed itself before him.

Awed by the shine of the waters, the boy sighed relieved that such a pretty body actually existed and ran toward it. Just when he got to the glimmering liquid's edge, he stopped and looked down at his reflection. He really liked lakes like this one; it made things look pure...

"And... what is your name?"

A silhouette appeared next to his image on the liquid mirror. Jolting slightly, he turned to face the newcomer and before falling backwards and into the water he caught a glimpse of flowing ebony hair. _Splash!_

"Oww..." he moaned rubbing his back and growing a bit annoyed that his clothes had gotten all wet. He was about to turn sharply at the one who caused the accident but his insults (of course low-leveled) got stuck in his throat when he looked up. A young girl giggling softly was stretching her hand at him.

"Need a hand?" she grinned.

He blushed madly with embarrassment. Here he was lost, wet, and getting helped by an unknown (but cute nonetheless) girl. Trying to keep his cool, the boy just looked away and took her hand slightly. But she wasn't expecting his next move as he tugged her into the water with him.

The female shrieked slightly before she disappeared within the glass. He started laughing as little bubbles reached the spot where the girl had sunk. Quickly she reemerged from the depths with a pout on her pretty face.

"Hey that wasn't fair!"

"Well you made me fall in the first place!" he said. And remembering his clothes were totally soaked by now, the Hylian boy started toward the edge of the lake and quickly got out of the cool water.

The girl just looked back at him with the same brooding eyes.

He dried his golden hair the best he could and then, with locks and garbs dripping, he turned to his companion. She turned away quickly and avoided eye contact with him. Apparently he had made her pretty angry. Girls were strange sometimes.

Shrugging that thought away, the male stretched his hand at her one more time, "Sorry 'bout earlier..." (Gah! He was so bad in apologizing!)

The girl just ignored him as she swam toward the edge by her own. Trying to act strong huh? The kid frowned a bit at her attitude. Boy, she was hotheaded...

"Look, I'll help you out but don't be angry with me," he started.

"I don't need your help!" she snapped.

"Sure you do!" He replied smirking. Another mischievous thought flashed through his mind. "Don't tell me you know of the Octoroks in there?"

The girl stopped swimming and looked up at him with her vibrant blue orbs. Water dripped from her dark (looked almost blue) hair and her small frame was surrounded by ripples, "Octoroks...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Exactly! Father once told me of those creatures. They live in the sweet waters like that lake's and he also told me that they're gruesome monsters!"

The girl yelped and tried to contain her next doubt, "H-how come...?"

The male snickered, "They have long, sneaky tentacles that they use to capture people and drag them into the depths of the lake where they remove their victim's insides. They also spit hard stones at rescuers so they can't do anything. Then... they eat their pray!"

The girl looked around her frantically, splashing and creating new ripples. She believed that some Octorok that swam below her formed those little waves and so she quickly headed to where the boy was.

"There may be plenty of those belo—"his sentence was cut short when the female quickly jumped from the cold water and into his arms. Losing his balance, he fell on his back with a loud thump.

His eyes flashed open as he noticed the girl clinging onto him for dear life. He smiled in surprise and awe (upon noticing she was indeed pretty) and tried getting back up. Of course the weight of the other kid was not helping him at all.

"Hey... you okay...?" he asked blushing. At the young age of 14 he already knew that being so close to a stranger (specifically a girl) was not something usual. And it was kind of embarrassing...

The girl held onto him tighter, "Is the Octorok gone?"

He sighed feeling pity for scaring her that way. He could really be a bully sometimes, "Yeah, you scared him away with your screams."

The female looked up at him relieved and slowly let go of his soaked shirt, "Oh..."

He sighed and looked back at her, studying her clothes, face, and hair. She seemed to be the child of a high esteemed family too since her azure dress seemed to be made of fine materials and if that wasn't enough proof, then it was the golden necklace that was coiled around her neck and was decorated with a bejeweled butterfly. The male's attention was then drawn to her long braid as the she played around with it nervously.

"You know there's really no monster in there right?" he asked.

"O-of course I knew that!" she said looking back all flustered.

He smiled warmly, getting tired of making fun of her, "My name's Raven Halbe, son of Erol. And you...?"

She looked away again and continued playing around with her braid until the knots went loose and she was brushing her undone bangs unknowingly.

"Look... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry... I shouldn't have done that either." He bit his lip slightly and hissed, "That's not a knight's way Raven..."

The girl looked back at him confused, "You want to be a knight?"

Raven look surprised at her keen hearing; now that he looked carefully, she also had pointed ears, "Well... yes." He took a sudden interest in telling her all about it. "I've always wanted to be like Father so having a title like his is my major dream. Father used to be the best knight in Hyrule for He was righteous and strong and there was no one who questioned him!" He smiled remembering the sight of his deceased progenitor riding his favorite horse.

"Hyrule...?"

He looked down at her frowning, "You don't _know_ Hyrule?"

She shook her head shyly and stopped playing with her hair. The female hugged herself and buried her face slightly within her knees, "I have heard my Master mention it some times. But... I've never left home."

"Where is your home?" he asked, now it was his turn to be interested. He knew there were lands beyond the green hills of Hyrule Field or the whimsical Lost Woods, yet he had never gotten the opportunity to leave Hyrule.

She smiled, "Ah it's a beautiful country! You ever heard of Labrynna? Well, I live in its capitol city Rennu. It's a very lively place and there's lots of kind people in there like my Master!"

Raven was paying close attention this time. To know a person from another country outside of Hyrule was fantastic! He had never heard of a place called Labrynna yet the more the girl told him about it, the more his interest sparked with the need to actually _be_ there at least once.

Needless to say, both youngsters continued chatting until the bits of sky that showed themselves through the curtain of leaves turned into hues of pink and orange. They talked and laughed so much that they never noticed the butterflies that flocked around them. During this little time they had known each other, both seemed to share the same passion for knowledge and adventures.

"Woah..." gasped the girl when Raven finished telling her about the bustling Castle Town back in Hyrule.

"Yeah it's real pretty there I tell you! There's always something to do and also, the princess of our land lives there."

"You know a princess?" she inquired with delight reflected in her eyes.

"Yes! She's real formal for her age (she's younger than me...) but I still like her. My brother and I play with her every chance we get."

"That sounds so nice! I wish I could meet her someday... Hey! Perhaps I can ask my Master if she knows about her. Maybe that way she can take me to Hyrule and you can present me to all those people you told me about!" she giggled imagining what she had just said.

Raven grinned, "That's a great idea!"

"You see?" she giggled cutely (Raven blushed actually), "So what's the princess's name?"

"Well, she's named Zelda." Chirped the boy.

"Zelda? Hmm... I think I've heard that name before..." said the female pondering, "No problem then! I'll ask my Master about it then."

She hurriedly got up and turned her back at Raven who, surprised at her sudden prance, stood up too in an intent to stop her from going. Just as they showed some violent movement, the butterflies woke up from their slumber as buds and started circling them.

"Hey wait! There's no need to rush it! We can talk a little more and—"

"We'll continue talking tomorrow Raven," she said looking back at him with vibrant eyes.

Raven's heart seemed to stop for a second there. She actually looked extremely pretty with all those hues of orange coloring her form.

"But we don't even know _where_ this place is! How am I gonna know if I'm even going to see you again?" he suddenly burst out. The blonde realized he wanted to be with her a little more. It was nice.

The dark-haired girl smiled back at him and handed the little butterfly button from her necklace to him. "I know how to contact you Raven. Just like I did today, I can do it tomorrow and you'll see we'll meet here again."

He was confused. Now that he thought of it, he had totally forgotten how he had actually ended in this forest in the first place!

"But—"

"I can't wait to see Hyrule with my own eyes! It sounds like a beautiful place!" she interrupted before turning once again and then running through the blinding curtain of white wings.

"Wait! Hey! Please, I'm confused! What am I gonna do? Who—" Raven screamed trying to catch her but the butterflies blocked his escape. Since when had there been so many of those bugs?! "Who are you? At least tell me that!" he begged clutching the bejeweled ornament close.

There was a soft giggle that resounded all over the forest just like when he found himself in there the first time he opened his eyes.

"It's Nayru. My name is Nayru."


End file.
